Always
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Esta es una serie de drabbles, no tengo un mínimo ni máximo de cuantos pero espero los diviertan. "Pero él quería respirar, él quería comprobar que aún seguía vivo, quería amar sin temer a perder; Pero el pedía demasiado y no merecía mucho."
1. 1 Minato E Itachi

**DRABBLES ¿PADRES?**

**MINATO E ITACHI**

Era muy común, que Minato y su escándalo, le cansara llorabay lloraba todo el día;

Y es que Sakura no podía cuidarlo. Pues claro el con su trabajo de hokage no tenía tiempo alguno.

Y como había mencionado antes su esposa-Sakura- no tenía tiempo el hospital la retrasaba en todo. Y cuidar de un niño de cuatro años dde edad era un lio- y más si era Minato Uzumaki-Se preguntaba como seria si su hijo fuera más como el de Sasuke, Itachi no hacia escandalo alguno, era quieto tal vez según Sasuke era muy curioso, la última vez le creo una conversación como esta;

-Oye papi ¿Por qué llueve?-Pregunto Itachi.

-Porque el agua se evapora, se vuelve gas sube a la atmosfera y cae como lluvia-.

-¡Papi papi! ¿Porque tía Sakura tiene una panza gigante?-.

-Amm…Pues… Porque va nacer un hermano para Minato-.

-¿Ah?... Entonces tía Sakura se comió un Bebé-.

-No- Grito Sasuke.

-¡Papi! ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?-.

-¡Eh! …No… Yo no lose, pregúntale a Ino-.

-Pero papá tu sabes que mami, sol llega en la tarde ¡Y yo no voy a esperar!-.

\- Ahh- suspiro.

**Fin**

**Jajaja Bueno Hola! Ya conocerán a esta irresponsable que no actualiza pero si crea cosas nuevas, mm este es un auto-regalo de cumpleaños, espero les guste!**

**Sin más espero antes de irse dejen su comentario sobre el drabble.**

**Ale –san.**


	2. Papi¿Porque No Te Casaste Con Tía Ino?

**2\. Papi...¿Porque no te casaste con tía Ino?**

**E**sa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza, Ino...¿Porque ella?...¿Porque no otra? y eso, eso le pesaba.

Ino en el fondo ella, ¿ella?; no lo sabia ¿porque? su hija le interrogo algo muy extraño, ¿porque no otra persona? ¿porque Ino?

-No tiene sentido Sarada-respondió- Ella y yo no hemos tenido nada-.

-Veo como la miras, no como a mamá-.

-Claro que no la miro como a tu madre, ella no es Sakura, Sarada-¿Como la veía? ¿que clase de cosas veía su hija?

-La observas con mas intensidad-.

Y allí fue, nunca lo noto, la verdad es que cualquiera en su sano juicio, se habría vuelto loco por Ino Yamanaka, inclusive Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

**Hola! es la conti, escrito el 23-01-15, espero les guste.**

**Ale-San**


	3. DOLORES DE CABEZA

**DOLORES DE CABEZA**

**.**

**.**

**Y** allí estaba, en un hospital. Su hija últimamente presentaba raros dolores de cabeza; Sakura no tuvo la delicadeza, de decirle que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que presentaba su hija, el colmo ¿no es cierto? Un médico que no sabe que tiene su hija. Y como dijo antes _"allí estaba" _a altas horas de la noche, esperando el medico de turno.

-Uchiha Sarada-Llamarón a la sala.

…

-¡¿Ino?!-interrogo Uchiha-¿Qué no estabas en área de interrogación?-

-Soy buena para muchas cosas, Sasuke-Kun.-dijo-Pasen-.

Después de un largo relato de lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que su noche, no sería tan aburrida, y se interrogo, porque hace once años había terminado en la cama con Sakura, en vez de la rubia de ojos celestes que veía ahora,

Tal vez los dolores de cabeza eran más suyos que de su hija.

:

:

**Hola! si debe de ser fastidioso yo de nuevo, bueno estos son escritos viejos es más, este lo escribí según mi agenda 23-01-15 más abajo dice **_**" on children"**_**-Nick Cave tengo mucho drabbles, intentare subirlos todos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ale-San.**


	4. SI AUN VIVO

**SI AUN VIVO**

**.**

**.**

**P**orque él era un ser sumiso en la oscuridad _**"¿desde cuándo estaba sumergido allí?" **_ el eco le batía la cabeza, pero él quería respirar, él quería comprobar que aún seguía vivo, quería amar sin temer a perder; Pero el pedía demasiado y no merecía mucho.

-Y te atormentas demasiado-Dijo una voz inconfundible.

-¿he?-respondió levantando la mirada-Solo me preguntaba, si aún vivo-.

-No es claro- mirándole fijamente-.

-Si tan solo pudiese sentir un poco de felicidad, no me hundiría nunca más-.

-Lo perdido olvidado, lo vivido en el alma-.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ino-.

-Tal vez cuando acabe esta guerra… me puedas amar-.

Y entonces se dios cuenta de que si el, él estaba vivo y no olvidado en el vacío.

-Lo he hecho siempre-.

**Hi!**

**He regresado, este es un poco cursi, y odio eso pero creo que salió un tanto lindo. Basado en el opening 8 de Naruto Shippuden.**


End file.
